trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ExasperantPerfectionist
Eclair Anderk, also known by her TROLLIAN handle, exasperantPerfectionist, is one of the TROLLS. She is not associated with the first 24. Rather, she plays an entirely different session with her friends. Her horns are shaped like antlers, reminiscent of her LUSUS. she typmes verya quickly and witout much thogujht,. She makes quite a few spelling errors that she is too lazy to fix. This is quite ironic considering her trollian handle. The name Eclair, to most, comes from the name of a cream filled PASTRY. The name is also French for LIGHTNING. This is a play on her QUICK and THOUGHTLESS typing. Introduce yourself, Ma'm Your name is Eclair Anderk, as stated previously. You love''' THE THRILL OF THE HUNT,' despite being a hardcore vegetarian. Your '''RESPITEBLOCK' is a large cave-hive behind a waterfall oasis. You live in a clearing in the middle of a heavily forested area with your LUSUS '''Jacklupee le Francios. You call him '''JACK '''for short. You have a few '''INTERESTS. You are a fairly good HACKER '''if you do say so yourself. You love to hack into peoples computers, or just simply in websites you '''DON'T LIKE. You more often than not, send people viruses secretly or in innocent looking folders. You learned all your amazing h@ck0r $k1ll$ from your BEST FRIEND. You also have an obsession interest in EXTREME ROLEPLAYING. You use your H@CK0R $K1LL$ to steal peoples items as well as their game money. You are PRETTY GOOD AT IT. You like your friends of course, but they just have so many COOL THINGS. You are trying to stop hacking their games but it is REALLY HARD. You cannot stand trolls who take EXTREME ROLEPLAYING '''unseriously. Extreme roleplaying is '''EXTREME, DUH. Despite living near WATER, you cannot swim. You have, on multiple occassions, almost drown in the oasis infront of your hive. You don't find swimming to be very important, unless hunting sea animals. Which you do not do very OFTEN. So you have taken it upon yourself to just stay AWAY '''from the water for now. You enjoy music a lot. But you have told '''NO ONE '''because for some reason you find it '''VERY EMBARRASSING. Check out bedroom Your room is quite NEAT '''though your lusus insists it be '''NEATER. You disagree. Scattered around your bedroom are trophies from your KILLS '''Antlers and skulls alike. There are also a lot of books about hacking and extreme roleplaying in a pile in the corner. You have a collection of guns and spears that you never use. They are just for '''SHOW. You have a large window facing the front of your hive, since the rest of your respiteblock is, simply put, A CAVE. The window faces the waterfall. Sometimes, when the waterfall isn't so POWERFULL, you can see through the water and into the forest. SOMETIMES. On the walls of your room are posters are very STRONG '''trolls. Troll actors to be more precise. You '''LOVE '''action movies. Your favourite isn't on your shelf of movies anymore. It went missing one day. You probably misplaced it. But you don't really '''CARE. You have lots of wrappers around from your favourite snack, POPCORN. You REFUSE '''to throw out any of the wrappers. Be a dumbass As forementioned, Eclair tends to almost drown a lot. The most '''RECENT '''time was about 2 sweeps ago. She had stepped out of her hive when the sun was it's highest in the sky. The light from the sun shone down through the canopy of trees above her and right into her eyes. She was temporarily blinded, and this temporary moment, '''TRIPPED '''and '''FELL '''into the water right underneath the '''WATERFALL. The pounding water from the fall pushed her DEEP '''under the surface. Since she could not '''SEE '''or '''SWIM, she ran out of breath quickly and began to fall unconcious. This all happened in a matter of SECONDS. It took only 30 for her lusus to realize she were IN DANGER, and he came to her rescue. He has not let her out of the hive SINCE. Lusus Your lusus' name is Jackalopee le Francois; Jack for short. He is a large JACKALOPE. He is pretty much the BEST LUSUS '''ever in the '''HISTORY '''of awesome lususes. Well not really. He's an '''OVERPROTECTIVE JERK '''sometimes. But it's for the best, he says. He eats a lot of '''VEGETABLES '''and '''LEAFY PLANTS. This is probably the reason why you are a VEGETARIAN. Well, a PART-TIME '''vegetarian. You sneak meat a '''LOT. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:EclairlaButtholes